staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Sierpnia 2010
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 82; serial TVP 06:25 Powszechny Spis Rolny 2010 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:30 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 2. Łowy króla delfinów. (Marine Mammals. Hunts Of The Dolphin King) - txt str.777 27'; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999) 09:05 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 4/7 Tajemniczy przybysz - txt str.777; serial TVP 09:40 Pies przed sądem (Trial of Old Drum, The) 84'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:15 Piotr Polk w Sandomierzu; koncert 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:45 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 5/7 - Człowiek w kajdanach - txt str.777; serial TVP 14:10 Winnetou - Winnetou i Old Shatterhand (Old Shatterhand) 113'; serial przygodowy kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA, Niemcy, Francja (1964) 16:10 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 16:15 Kabaretowa Jedynka 16:45 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Przystań - odc. 8/13 - Nieoczekiwany gość - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 98; teleturniej 18:55 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA MINI Tour de Pologne 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Ostatni krasnoludek, odc. 34 (The Last Leprechaun); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Rzeszowski 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:15 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 22:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Dowód (Proof) 95'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:15 Kolekcja kinomana - Zabawa w Boga (At Play in the Fields Of The Lord) 178'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991) 03:30 Stan wyjątkowy - odc. 5 (State Within, The, ep. 5); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:05 Nie tylko dla pań - Zagadka chińskich mumii (Chinas Mystery Mummies) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 06:00 Ostoja - odc. 66 06:35 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 1. Ariel; serial TVP 07:10 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 2/7 Eksternista - txt str.777; serial TVP 07:50 Pajęczarki 104'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1993) 09:40 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:55 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wenecja nieznana - odc. 1 (Venice secret - ep. 1) - txt str.777 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004) 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Życie codzienne Indian - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Wokół Erywania (48); magazyn kulinarny 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Gwiazda szeryfa (Tin Star, The) 92'; western kraj prod.USA (1957) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1760; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1100 Sms zmienia życie; telenowela TVP 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Ania Wyszkoni i zespół Łzy 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 406 Operacja: limit; serial TVP 17:05 Lubuskie warte zachodu - wino, kabaret i śpiew ; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 41 - Zastój; serial komediowy TVP 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (48); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2009 (1); widowisko 21:00 Okrucieństwo nie do przyjęcia (Intolerable Cruelty) 95'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:45 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:25 Józef Skrzek i SBB - VIATOR - koncert (Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2010) cz. 1; koncert 00:25 Maciej Hen o filmie "Fotografie mojego taty" 00:28 Fotografie mojego taty (Józef Hen) 27'; film dokumentalny 00:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:10 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 6 7:45 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 47 8:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? Odcinek: 5 8:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 1 9:15 Gumisie Odcinek: 2 9:45 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 18 10:15 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 19 10:45 Balonowa farma 12:40 Nieodparty urok 14:45 Kabareton na Topie Odcinek: 15 15:40 Jaś Fasola Odcinek: 12 16:15 Polska - USA 18:30 Studio 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 205 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 7 21:00 Wzór Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 19 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 0:00 Gotowe na wszystko Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 1:00 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1309 TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 SamSam Odcinek: 12 8:10 Geronimo Stilton Odcinek: 10 8:35 Raczkujące melodyjki Odcinek: 14 9:00 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 1 10:10 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 2 11:15 Nikomu ani słowa 13:15 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 458 13:45 Usta usta Odcinek: 8 14:40 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 10 15:40 Orange Warsaw Festival Odcinek: 4 16:10 Spotkania Doroty Odcinek: 9 16:45 Smaki miasta 17:20 Spokojnie, to tylko awaria 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Moje wielkie greckie wesele 22:00 Klub szalonych dziewic Odcinek: 5 23:00 W roli głównej 23:30 Californication Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 0:10 Bez skazy Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 1:10 Bez skazy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 2:05 Uwaga! 2:25 Po co spać, jak można grać? 3:30 Telesklep 3:55 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV Polonia 07:00 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 2/7 - Imieniny; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Duże dzieci - 27; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ucieczka przed wschodem słońca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 8/21 - Brzeg morza; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Opole 2006 na bis - Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem i Grupa MoCarta; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 9/13* - Porwanie; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.5; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2010), Na żywo 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Miejsce z historią - Pułtusk - miasto biskupów płockich; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Królowej Polski w Szczyrku; STEREO, Na żywo 14:15 Wszystkie pieniądze świata - odc. 1/4; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kotowski; wyk.:Maciej Stuhr, Radek Elis, Joanna Benda, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Ewa Wiśniewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Zagadkowa blondynka - (7); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Konspiratorki - cz. 2 (Konspirantinnen) 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Paul Meyer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 MotoSzał; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Więzy krwi - odc. 9/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Siedlisko - odc. 9/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 9 - Lodowa góra; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 32 - Pamięć; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Dance, disco, dance... cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Biała Lokomotywa - koncert piosenek Edwarda Stachury (Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe "Śpiewajmy poezję" w Olsztynie); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Defekt - odc. 7/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Supermodelki - odc. 9; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ucieczka przed wschodem słońca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 9/13* - Porwanie; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 9 - Lodowa góra; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 8/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Blues minus. Jonasz Kofta - największe przeboje; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Defekt - odc. 7/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Śniadanie na podwieczorek - magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Przystań - odc. 8/13 - Nieoczekiwany gość; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (28); STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:02 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Świat w ziarnku piasku; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Bombowcy - odc. 2/2 - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Świat w ziarnku piasku; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus - Operacja; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:04 Sensacje XX wieku - Pucz Janajewa, cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:01 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 10/14 - Mieszkańcy Watykanu; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:52 Jej sukces - Odc. 10 - Dziennikarka; cykl reportaży; STEREO 16:00 Klinika cudów - odc. 8; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:16 Dzień jak co dzień - Na głowie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Kawaleria powietrzna - Molto Bene czyli Polska Włochy 2:1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:17 Ja, alkoholik - odc. 4/13 - Zyski i straty; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:47 Kawaleria powietrzna - Molto Bene czyli Polska Włochy 2:1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:13 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:37 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Świat w ziarnku piasku; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:02 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:27 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 01:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:52 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 02:02 Sensacje XX wieku - Pucz Janajewa, cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Bombowcy - odc. 2/2 - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:51 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:13 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus - Operacja; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:38 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 10/14 - Mieszkańcy Watykanu; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Klinika cudów - odc. 8; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:29 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:53 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:18 Dzień jak co dzień - Na głowie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:28 Sensacje XX wieku - Pucz Janajewa, cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 08:05 Pamięci Romana Padlewskiego 37'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Aleksandra Osadowska-Padlewska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Chopinowskie reminiscencje - 50. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Chopinowski - Duszniki Zdrój '95 - recital fortepianowy Kevina Kennera; recital; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Palety - Portret z Fayoum - Ostatnie spojrzenie (Fayoum); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 9 - Lodowa góra; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 9/19 Ring wolny; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Moliki książkowe - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Paganini (Paganini) 108'; operetka kraj prod.Niemcy (1972); reż.:Eugen York; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Czy jest tu panna na wydaniu? 67'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Beata Andrzejewska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Barbara Nestman, Henryk Hunko, Zenon Nowakowski, Helena Norowicz, Włodzimierz Saar, Jan Himilsbach, Władysław Ogórek, Regina Regulska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Nie odchodź. 12 wspomnień o Kalinie Jędrusik; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Zabity na śmierć (Murdered by Death) 90'; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA (1976); reż.:Robert Moore; wyk.:Truman Capote, Peter Sellers, David Niven; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Klasyka Baletu Kirowa - Markietanka (Kirov Classics - Markitenka) 14'; balet kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (1991); reż.:Thomas Grimm; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z... szaleńcem - Hydrozagadka 70'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Roman Kłosowski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Wiesław Michnikowski, Józef Nowak, Wiesław Gołas, Jerzy Duszyński, Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Turek, Iga Cembrzyńska, Ewa Szykulska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Niedziela z... szaleńcem - Kabaret Mumio; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Niedziela z... szaleńcem - Przekładaniec 35'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Bogumił Kobiela, Ryszard Filipski, Tadeusz Pluciński, Anna Prucnal, Jerzy Zelnik, Piotr Wysocki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) 128'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1975); reż.:Milos Forman; wyk.:Jack Nicholson, Louise Fletcher, William Redfield, Dean Brooks, Scatman Crothers; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Rockowy początek nocy - Bez prądu - Edyta Bartosiewicz; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Siódmy kontynent (Der Siebente Kontinent) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Austria (1989); reż.:Michael Haneke; wyk.:Udo Samel, Leni Tanzer, Birgit Doll, Dieter Berner; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Idiota - odc. 10 (Idiota); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.ROSJA (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Kino nocne - Amok 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Natalia Koryncka - Gruz; wyk.:Rafał Maćkowiak, Mirosław Baka, Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Gorzelak, Krzysztof Majchrzak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 VI Światowe Dni Młodzieży Częstochowa 1991. Z całego świata; relacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Z archiwum "S" - Parasol Pana Boga; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zakręty dziejów - Żołnierze Niepodległej; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Wiadomości roku 1918; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Drogi do niepodległej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Podróżnik - Tenochtitlan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Podróżnik - Malaga; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Goniec Kresowy - Łączy nas Wilno; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Goniec Kresowy - Wileńskie Spotkania Sceny Polskiej; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - W poszukiwaniu ORP "Orzeł" - część I; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - W poszukiwaniu ORP "Orzeł" część II; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Kolumbowie - odc. 1/5 - Śmierć po raz pierwszy; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Antonina Gordon - Górecka, Bożena Kowalczyk, Karol Strasburger, Piotr Pawłowski, Renata Kossobudzka, Bolesław Idziak, Andrzej Zaorski, Lech Ordon; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Rachunek sumienia - Godzina Zero; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bolesław Sulik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wspomnienia o Julianie Tuwimie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Ex Libris - 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Powtórka z PRL - u. - Albin Siwak; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Powtórka z PRL - u. - Józef Tejchma; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:50 Kalejdoskop historyczny - Ex Libris; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przesłuchanie; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Adam Ferency, Janusz Gajos, Agnieszka Holland, Anna Romantowska, Bożena Dykiel, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Krzysztof Gosztyła; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Historia i film - Przesłuchanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Chrzestny dar; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Magdalena Abakanowicz. Wracanie do siebie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Przed i po Sierpniu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Goniec Kresowy - Urodziny Julka; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Goniec Kresowy - Rozdół Lanckorońskich; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Dziwny jest ten świat - Pół kilometra wolności; reportaż; Dozwolone od lat 18 23:30 Widziałam - Budda spawany; reportaż; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:10 Błękitne wakacje; magazyn; STEREO 08:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 7.; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - eliminacje ME: Polska - Portugalia; STEREO, 16:9 11:05 Złote transmisje - Ateny 2004 - polskie medale; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Żużel - Finał Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Polski - Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9 15:05 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona - wydarzenia mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Unia Leszno - Caelum Gorzów; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 I Liga piłki nożnej - Pogoń Szczecin - KSZO Ostrowiec; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn - eliminacje ME: Bułgaria - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (28); STEREO, 16:9 23:30 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Z archiwum TVP - Wunderteam; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 374 Pogoda na jutro; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 375 Noc poślubna; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Braciszek; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Ranczo - odc. 45 - Wymiana międzypokoleniowa; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - mecz o 3 miejsce: Urugwaj - Niemcy (mecz o 3 miejsce: Urugwaj - Niemcy) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2010); STEREO, 16:9 13:55 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - mecz o 3 miejsce: Urugwaj - Niemcy (mecz o 3 miejsce: Urugwaj - Niemcy) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2010); STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Siostry odc.6/13 - Podszepty złego; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Apetyt na życie - odc. 10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency, Artur Barciś; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Sopot Hit Festiwal 2009 - 35-lecie Budki Suflera ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Przystań - odc. 3/13 - Przyjaciółki; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Sprawiedliwi odc.4/7 - Żegota; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Blondynka - odc. 4/13 - Wczoraj stypa, dziś wesele; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 374 Pogoda na jutro; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 375 Noc poślubna; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Oficerowie - odc. 8/13 Podpucha; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 5:35 Misja Martyna - extra Sezon: 2 6:05 Chwila prawdy 7:05 Telezakupy 9:10 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 5 10:05 Frasier Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 7 10:40 Frasier Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 7 11:10 Wiercipięta 12:55 Plotkara Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 13:55 Tak nieliczni 16:20 Butch i Sundance 18:05 Miasteczko Twin Peaks Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 19:10 Uwaga, faceci! Odcinek: 10 20:05 Tunel 22:30 Fringe: Na granicy światów Odcinek: 10 23:35 Tupac: Zmartwychwstanie 1:45 Arkana magii 5:35 Weronika Mars Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 TV Puls 6:00 Will i Grace Odcinek: 12 6:30 Stacja Porankowo 7:30 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 12 8:00 Koń, który mówi Odcinek: 7 8:30 Stacja Porankowo 9:30 Jetsonowie Odcinek: 38 10:00 Jetsonowie Odcinek: 39 10:30 Był sobie człowiek Odcinek: 23 11:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 61 11:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 65 12:00 Hans Christian Andersen Odcinek: 1 14:00 Kieszeń pełna cudów 16:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 61 17:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki Odcinek: 11 17:30 Dobranoc, signora Campbell 19:30 Niezły numer! Odcinek: 23 20:00 Prawo rodziny: W kręgu podejrzeń 22:00 Szok wideo 23:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki Odcinek: 5 0:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 7 0:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 5 1:00 Nocne hity TV 4 4:40 Peter Green & Splinter Group Live - koncert 6:20 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 6:50 Małe potwory - komedia fantasy, USA 1989 9:00 Aladyn - film fantasy, Włochy 1986 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 13:30 Łowcy burz - serial dokumentalny, USA 2007 14:30 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volley World Tour - zawody w starych jabłonkach - mecz o 3. miejsce mężczyzn 15:50 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volley World Tour - zawody w starych jabłonkach - mecz finałowy mężczyzn 17:00 Wyścigi samochodowe - Superpuchar Porsche w Budapeszcie 17:30 Hollywoodzkie pojedynki - odc. 8 18:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 5, Australia 2008 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy, Polska 2010 21:00 Odjazdowa randka - thriller, Kanada, USA 2000 23:10 Regina - odc. 23, Polska 2007 23:40 Regina - odc. 24, Polska 2007 00:10 Regina - odc. 25, Polska 2007 00:40 Regina - odc. 26, Polska 2007 1:10 Aladyn - film fantasy, Włochy 1986 3:05 Adam kontra Miłosz - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2007 3:30 Blur: For One Night Only - koncert 4:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu Canal + 6:00 Łapu capu ekstra 6:30 Muzyka 7:00 Problem komarów i inne opowieści 8:00 Tajemnice zwierząt Odcinek: 1 9:00 Na wskroś nowoczesna Millie 11:25 Niebieski słoń 12:50 Łapu capu ekstra 13:25 Australia 16:20 Przystanek Woodstock 2010 - Nigel Kennedy Quintet 17:45 Mentalista Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 18:40 Glenn Owen Dodds 19:35 Nie przegap 19:45 Łapu capu 20:00 Przerwane objęcia 22:10 Zapaśnik 0:05 Oszukana 2:25 Łza księcia ciemności 4:00 Muzyka 4:30 Łapu capu ekstra 5:00 Aktualności filmowe 5:30 Muzyka HBO 6:00 Żywy dowód 7:30 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 32 8:00 Córka opiekuna wspomnień 9:30 Gazu mięczaku, gazu 11:10 Wojna domowa 12:45 Dwa miliony dolarów napiwku 14:30 Pozdrowienia znad morza 16:25 Rachel wychodzi za mąż 18:20 Narzeczony mimo woli 20:10 Kochanie, jestem w ciąży! 21:45 Amerykańska zbrodnia 23:25 Horseman: Jeźdzcy Apokalipsy 0:55 Prywatka 2:40 Trzy królestwa: Wskrzeszenie smoka 4:20 Akolici HBO 2 6:00 W. 8:10 Kopciuszek: Roztańczona historia 9:40 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi 11:10 Na planie Odcinek: 32 11:40 Wielkie kłopoty 13:05 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2009 14:40 High School Musical III: Ostatnia klasa 16:30 Narodziny w słońcu 18:40 Miłość, to boli 20:15 Trzy na jednego Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 21:10 Pacyfik Odcinek: 2 22:00 Spartakus: Zemsta Odcinek: 8 22:50 Pamięci mojego ojca 0:25 Wyposażony Odcinek: 4 0:55 Dochodzenie 2:30 Twarda sztuka Odcinek: 2 3:50 Karaluchy pod poduchy